


Daddy Issues

by heath17tobin, moe14steph18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heath17tobin/pseuds/heath17tobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe14steph18/pseuds/moe14steph18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um, well, I guess this is a thing now..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mal, who'd you get for a roomie?" Ali asked, coming up behind me. We had just gotten off the bus at the Intercontinental Hotel in Kansas City for our game against Costa Rica. 

"Oh, uh, Kelley" I answer.

"That's sure to be a fun one," Ali said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess," I reply. What the hell did she mean by that I thought to myself. 

I made my way down the hall to Kelley and I's room. I walk in the room to find her shuffling through her suitcase.

"Take your shirt off," she says.

"Um, Kelley, I'm not Hope."

"I know. Take your shirt off" she says as if it's no big deal.

"What the fuck Ko, why?" I ask, confused as ever.

"Because I said so, please stop with the questions." 

"Kelley you really need to explain this."

"I thought you knew about this, I mean you roomed with JJ last camp. She gets really into it" Kelley says, sitting down.

"What is 'it', I really don't get this." I reply.

"OH, you haven't gotten into the whole hooking up with your teammates thing yet." Kelley says, finally getting my confusion.

"WAIT THAT'S A THING? I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST A RUMOR?! DOES EVERYONE GET INTO IT?" I was actually shocked.

"Eh, not everyone. The 'grown ups' of the team really don't, like Carli and Cap, Abby and Boxxy never did either." Kelley explained. 

"What about Hope?" 

"Oh man, Hope gets into. Like a lot. And the 'grown ups' look down on her so much for it." Kelley answers.

"So everyone else pretty much gets into it?" I ask.

"Yeah, some more than others. Like Becky, holy shit"

"Becky gets into it?!" 

"Oh yeah, especially when she rooms with Kling, they get so into it. Next time they room together, you won't get any sleep. When they roomed together in Vancouver before the game against Nigeria, I swear the whole hotel could hear Becky's moans." Ko explains to me. 

"I'm not really surprised about people hooking up on this team but Becky?!?!" I say in utter shock.

"Oh honey, you have a lot to learn." 

***

"Is this seat taken?" I look up to find Becky standing in front of me. We were some of the first ones down for breakfast.

"Oh, um, no, it's open." I say awkwardly, Kelley's words about her moaning popping in my head making me super uncomfortable. 

"So sounds like you and Ko had lots of fun last night." Becky says to me, "I knew someone would eventually get you into it."

"Haha, yeah, I guess." I say. This conversation had just taken a turn from uncomfortable to just straight out wrong. "It was fun, except Ko kept wanting me to call her 'Daddy' which I don't totally get because we're both women but it was fine" 

"Oh Kelley.." Becky says with a laugh, "She gets so into that, it's quite the fetish she has. Everyone on the team has one though. I've experienced weirder."

"Seriously, everyone has a fetish?"

"Oh yeah, like Kling, she loves sex with people who have long legs." Becky explains. 

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!!! What's are other people's?" I ask, dying of laughter.

"Um, let's see.. Well, Ash and Ali use these sex toys that look like sharks because Ali has this thing for sex toys and we all know Ash loves sharks and then whenever Ash orgasms, she meows." Becky tells me.

"That's hilarious omg!!!" I exclaim.

"And then Alex and Allie do this weird thing where Alex just sits and tells Allie all her issues like how she sucks at straight sex, which I don't understand how because it's literally just in and out, but anyways then Alex and Allie end up having sex because Alex is so desperate and Allie's fetish is basically Alex."

"What the fuck is wrong with this team?" I ask.

"I don't but it's pretty damn funny." Becky replies. "Hmm, what are some other people's..? Oh, Christen calls Tobin her puppy and Tobin's fetish is feet which I don't understand."

"Wait," I interrupt, "What about Alex and Tobin, is Talex a thing?"

"Well yeah, they hook up but everyone on the team does, a relationship stops no one, not even if the relationship is with someone on the team." Becky explains to me. 

"Oh, so Ash and Ali still hook up with other people?" 

"Oh yeah, definitely!" 

"Does anyone else have weird fetishes?" I ask Becky. 

"Um.."

"Aye, are we talking about fetishes?" Kling sits down, interrupting. 

"Uh, yeah" I say, getting uncomfortable.

"Aww, Baby Mal is getting the USWNT sex lesson, isn't that cute," Meghan says.

"Oh yes," Becky replies, "I was just about to tell Mal about JJ's oral and shower fetish and Pinoe's obsession with role play but I better get going, I have a a captain's meeting with Carli and Jill."

"See ya Becky." Kling and I say in unison.

"I need to go talk to Moe about something so I guess we're leaving you alone kid." Kling says standing up.

"Hey Kling, wait does Becky have a fetish?" I ask.

"Oh you know it!" Kling exclaims.

"Well, what is it?" I ask, curiously.

"Threesomes."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to the coaches meeting, I can't help but laugh to myself. Just little Mallory learning about everyone's fetishes and getting her first roomie hookup, man, she has a lot to learn.

As I approach the conference room, I see Carli coming down the hall from the other direction. "Hey Becks," she says, "Are you ready for this?" 

"Haha, I don't know if I'm mentally prepared." I joke, "What is this meeting about anyways?" 

"You don't know?!" she replies, looking very surprised.

Then it hits me, "Oh god, Jill is going to reprimand us for all the sex isn't she?" 

Carli grins manically, "I think so, we'll see." 

I open the door to the conference room to find Pinoe and Jill chatting at the table along with the other staff members. 

"Morning ladies!" Jill cheerily greets. 

I nod in acknowledgement, taking a seat next to Pinoe. I glance around the room and feel like everyone's eyes are on me. Fuck. This is not going to be good.

"Alright, I suppose I should just cut to the chase," Jill begins, "I called this meeting to discuss the extreme amount of sexual activity I have heard has been happening on this team." 

"Where did you hear about this, sexual activity?" Pinoe asks. 

"Oh Megan, you guys are so loud, it's pretty impossible to not hear." Jill replies.

I feel a slight blush come to my cheeks. Carli speaks up, "Coach, I personally do not get involved, but I don't think it's hurting anything, in fact, I think we're playing better than usual." 

That makes Dawn pipes up, "Actually you're not, everyone is getting less sleep and is running significantly less than prior to all of this." 

"Becky, as the other captain of this team, do you have any thoughts?" Jill asks me. 

I take a moment to collect all my thoughts before replying. "I believe that it is inappropriate, but necessary and should not be a concern. It isn't effecting us as a team, frankly, it's bringing us closer for obvious reasons." 

I notice that Megan has stayed unusually quiet this whole time, I know she is going to have to speak up soon, "I don't think this should even be an issue with the staff," Megan begins. 

Everybody turns to her and I see Jill's head cock to once side and her eyes widen, "Is that so?" she asks.

"It's our personal business, it's not like we have sex every single night, it's just frequent. Do you really think we can do nothing for 200 days a year while we're trapped in a hotel, sharing rooms with hot, horny girls?" Pinoe nearly shouts. 

The whole room becomes uncomfortably silent, not knowing how to reply. 

"This meeting is over, you're dismissed." Jill says angrily. It was easy to tell how pissed off she was.

The three of us quickly got up and made our way out of the conference room. 

"That could have been worse, I say to the two, mostly to Megan.

"Well someone is pretty optimistic." Pinoe mumbles.

"Think what you want Becky, but it seemed a lot worse than you took it." Carli replies, "Maybe we should tell the team to chill out with all the sex."

"Why would we do that? The coaches have no right getting involved in our personal business and they can't tell us who we can and can not fuck." Pinoe says, almost shouting again.

I take a breath, "I can see both of those points but let's just let it go for now and wait and see what happens." 

***

At dinner I find myself sitting with my usual suspects; Kling, Hao, and Ko. Right before I start digging in, I look up to find Mal coming towards us.

"Um, is this seat taken?" she asks, pointing to the empty seat.

"Nah, it's all yours kid, welcome to The Nerd Squad!" Kling says with a welcoming tone. 

"I just kinda wanted to, um, talk a little more about, um, well, ya know.." Mal stutters. 

She looks so young and innocent but we all know she already hooked up with Ko and is secretly eager for more.

"Hit us with everything you got," Kelley chirps with a smirk.

I see Mal take a deep breath and I can feel her mentally preparing to talk. "I just, well, I'm straight." 

The whole table bursts out in a laugh and Mal looks frightened. 

"Oh kiddo, that stops nobody," Hao says, "I mean look at me, I'm married to Dave who is the love of my life and I still hook up occasionally." 

Mal snickers, "Does Dave kn--?" 

Hao quickly cuts her off, "Of course he doesn't, do you think I'm going to tell him that I'm sleeping with Becky Sauerbrunn twice a month?" 

I laugh at that and peep in, "Same goes with Zola and I. It's just a little team secret, we all want sex and so we all give sex. Sex is sex."

Mal chills out some, "So, its fine for me to hookup even if I have a boyfriend?" 

Kling smiles at her, "Of course it is, just you wait until Becky drags you into a threesome" She says with a devilish laugh. "You'll never be the same again."

That puts another frightened look on Mal's face and I just roll my eyes. "Don't worry kid, I usually reserve that for the Canadians." 

"Wait you hook up with Canadians too?!" Mal asks, surprised.

"Oh yeah, the sex gets intense when we play them." Kelley tells her. "You better hope we play them in the olympics, you and Jesse could really get it on."

"I think I'll stick with my own national team for now." Mal says, clearly getting uncomfortable. 

"Well good, that means I get you all to myself," Kelley smirks.

"Hey, no, I want some of Mal, stop being so selfish Ko!" Kling says. 

"Stop arguing, Mal is mine." Hao chimes in.

I look over at Mal and see her squirming, obviously wanting to get herself out of this situation. 

"Guys, I got a solution." I say.

They all look at me and I can tell they're all trying to hold back laughter from making Mal so uncomfortable.

"Group sex." I say, trying so hard not to lose it.

"Okay I'm done with this." Mal quickly gets up and starts making her way out of the room.

"Be ready for some fun tonight!" Ko calls after her which makes her almost break into a run to get to the door. 

Once Mal is out of the room, we all burst out in a fit of laughter. 

"She was so uncomfortable, it was hilarious," Kelley says through her laughter.

"Oh I love the newbies" I say once we had collected ourselves. 

"We all do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to proof this more, hope it was better. We got great feedback on our last chapter and we really appreciate your thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night before we left for Rio and a bunch of us were hanging out in Emily and Lindsey's room. We had spent the last few days in DC after our friendly in Kansas City. 

"Hey Mal, I forgot to ask, how were your hook ups with Kelley in KC?" Moe asks me.

"Uh, you know about that?" I say, shocked.

"Mal everyone knows about it, it isn't exactly a secret." Lindsey snickers. 

I roll my eyes at that little bitch, "For the record, Kelley is GREAT at eating out." 

Lindsey nearly spit out the water she was drinking from laughing so hard. 

"So you guys hook up with teammates too?" I ask.

"Well Moe does, ever heard of Klingenmoe?" Emily says with a laugh. 

Moe slaps her on the arm,   
"Not even gonna lie, Kling knows what to do and how to do it," Moe says while laughing her ass off. 

Lindsey stopped laughing, "The only new player that doesn't hook up with people is Hinkle, but it doesn't even matter because she got herself cut when she walked out of camp." Lindsey chokes out. The second she finished she started laughing like a fucking dying cow.

"Would anyone even want to hook up with her anyways? I know I wouldn't." I sneer. 

Emily looks at me, "Ain't that the truth. In my opinion Becky gets it on the best, damn she fucking knows how to get me seeing rainbows." 

I raise my eyebrows, "Did you have a threesome?" 

Emily starts laughing her ass off again, "Becky literally doesn't have sex unless it's a threesome, not a foursome, a threesome. Last time it was me, her, and Krieger," Em looks me dead in the eyes, "Sleep with Ali Krieger, thank me later."

"Haha, okay, I'll take note," I say with a laugh.

I glance over at the clock and it's I see that it's 10:30, "Fuck I should go, Ko said be back at the room by 10:40 for ice cream."

Everyone slowly turns to me and they all start laughing, and didn't stop. I get up and leave, not understanding what that was about or caring for that matter. They're total immature idiots.

I'm slowly walking to my room when I hear the loudest scream of my life, fuck is someone hurt? I open the door and see a naked Ashlyn Harris on top of Heather O'Reilly with a shark in her hand. I'm pretty sure I look like a fucking deer in the headlights. They both stop and turn crimson. 

"Mal can you leave?" Ash asks awkwardly. 

I slowly back out of their room and I'm probably scarred for the rest of my fucking life with those images seated into my young, innocent head. 

I open the door to my room and see Kelley fucking mounting Becky. "Uh, should I leave?"

They both stop whatever sexual shit they're doing to look at me. "Oh, hey Mal, we've been trying to pass the time, you ready?" Becky nonchalantly asks me. 

I raise my eyebrows, "Me?" 

Kelley gets her naked body out of a pretzel and opens her mouth, "Mmm yeah, what did you think eating an ice cream cone meant?"   
\---  
Tomorrow I wake up sore, so fucking sore. I scan my surroundings and I see an empty, clean room. I even have shorts and a shirt on. What the fuck happened last night. I clean myself up a little and limp my way to breakfast. I guess I'm a little early because I only see Becky doing the daily crosswords while sipping coffee. I sit down gingerly next to her, "What the fuck happened last night?" 

She looks up from the crossword, "I'm not even sure, I don't exactly remember. Just lots of adventurous sex." 

"Well I kinda figured that out when I couldn't walk at all this morning. Where's Kelley?" I ask Becky. She starts to laugh, "Kelley is queen of 'one night stands' she just disappears and usually ends up in Hope's room. God only knows what they do."

"Ha, yeah, I don't really want to know so let's keep it that way"

Becky laughs, "the world can live without knowing Kelley and Hope's dirty little secrets."  
\---  
"Omg I gotta pee," I say to Lindsey.

"Well then go to the god damn bathroom and pee," Lindsey says, sleepily. We were on the plane to Brazil for the olympics, approaching hour 4.

"But it's too far," I whine. 

"Dude just get up, go pee, and leave me alone so I can sleep," Lindsey says. "Also quit talking so loud, you're annoying people."

I roll my eyes at that, "You're the only one that seems annoyed." 

"I thought you had to pee, so just go fucking pee." she says.

"Ugh, someone's in a pissy mood, "I mumble, getting up to go find the bathroom.

As I'm making my way to the back of the plane, I hear a moan from the seats to my right. "Ali be quiet, jesus christ," I hear a hushed voice that sounds like Ash say.

I look to see Ash somehow mounted on Ali with her hands in her pants. "Um what are you two doing?" I snicker, already knowing the answer.

"Um, birthday sex" Ash replies, turning bright red while Ali buries her face in Ash's arm, obviously very uncomfortable.

I laugh at their embarrassment, "Oh my god, get a room guys."

"Well like everyone around us is sound asleep so we thought we'd have some fun to pass the time." Ash tells me.

"That's one way to make the flight go faster I guess," I say with a laugh.

"It was all going well too until someone decided they wanted to be loud." Ash rolls her eyes, sarcastically. 

That comment makes Ali speak up, "Oh, I'm sorry I can't help but moan when my girlfriend has her hand in my pants." 

"I think I'll just leave you two along to finish this," I smirk.

"Oh, aren't you interested in a threesome?" Ash asks jokingly.

"No, I'm really not interested right now, in the middle of a plane." I snicker.

"Well I guess you prefer what you prefer." Ash laughs.

"Okay, yeah, I'm going to go," I say. Shaking my head, I find my way back to the bathroom. I will truely never understand this team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for the feedback!! This is kind of just turning into almkst like one shots, idk. But we will probably keep you guys up to date with updates on our tumblrs so follow us, beckysauerbroon and stephlabbae

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am well aware that this sucks, I mean I barely proof read, I just wrote this because I was bored one day but if you guys like it I'll definetly keep writing so I'd appreciate feedback!!


End file.
